Peach Cobbler
by meteor prime
Summary: The universe just doesn't seem to want to let Bobby and Crowley get it on.


Disclaimer: I don't SPN or anything to do with it.

Warning: some mild sexiness and heaps'o sexual tension

* * *

heaps o'sexual tension

"See, I told you it was a coincidence."

"Shut up and put that mouth of yours to somethin' of good use."

"Mmm, yes sir- wait was that?" the demon paused, pulling back he left an unwanted distance between their bodies

"Couldn't ah been."

"Oh god no, it was- Ignore it!" cried the demon grabbing at him desperately as he began to get up, rolling the demon off of him

"I can't! It could be someone's life on the line here!" Crowley began to growl from where he was sprawled on the bed but it turned into a keening whine instead.

"Pllleeeaasee, Bobby!" Bobby growled stopping at the door to look back at his lover impatiently. He almost jumped back into bed at the sight. God, he was... he rumbled deep in his chest, Crowley rolled his hips with hooded eyes. Bobby grit his teeth and turned his back stomping from the bedroom to the twin sounds of Crowley's pained whining and the phone ringing.

He picked up the phone

"Yeah? DAMMIT, GARTH!"

Really it was well past funny. It happened now on a dozen occasions and was getting far too frequent and reliable to be a coincidence. Every time they'd get just to the edge, bodies pressed painfully tight, eager hands roaming places hands aren't supposed to go in polite society, clothes disappearing to the floor, something would happen. Mostly it was the phone ringing with some idjit hunter on the other end with his arm stuck in a roogaroos' mouth, or a vampire banging on his motel room door. Bobby would give them the full brunt of his frustration (helping them, and then) informing them on the proper procedure when shoving your gun up you own arse. Not Freudian or sexually frustrated at all.

Of course it'd have to be the stupidest and most idjit hunters possible and so it'd take him forever to explain the most simplest things to them, and then on top of that he'd have to wait by the phone as they'd invariably call him back. By the time he'd finished he'd drag himself up the bedroom to face a pouting and pitiful looking demon, unmoved since he'd left him, looking up at him with teary eyes. Bobby would sigh and drop back onto the bed, the mood utterly ruined.

He and Bobby had got together a little over five weeks ago and had had nothing close to coitus since. It was like some kind of curse. An evil, evil curse that would seek to rob Crowley- innocent hard working Crowley- of the first good lay he would have got in almost three hundred years. Crowley was finding himself horny and on edge all of the time, creeping around spying on his darling, wanting him hungrily from afar, then not so far, and yet finding himself unable to actually do anything. They'd been a lot of good tortures in Hell but none quite so cruel as this. Bobby of course wasn't finding it quite so hard what with him being so mature and grown up and wise and not a demon, though he certainly wasn't enjoying it. More than once Crowley would feel a hand kneading his knee or rubbing just a little too low on his back. They'd be a little too much tongue in a kiss to be innocent or a hooded flushed faced look from across the room. It was maddening.

By what had had to have been the fortieth time Crowley had literally thrown Bobby off of him before he could even got up for the phone, belted down the stairs and torn the thing straight from the wall. Bobby had been furious at him but it had made for the beginnings of what could have been some absolutely mind-blowing angry-sex. That is if the doorbell hadn't gone. Crowley could've screamed and then cried. Instead he'd disappeared and left Bobby to answer the door to the boys

"Bobby! Why didn't answer your phone? Are you okay?" Dean stopped half way through the door "Jeez, you look awful." He grimaced

"Yeah was just... taking a nap... upstairs... in bed." Dean nodded

"Oh, cool. Well on that note mind if we crash here? Just a coupla nights." He'd already pushed past Bobby and was heading for the stairs

"Yeah, sure." Sam stepped in after his brother and pointed one big mitt towards the stairs

"I'll just take our things upstairs." He looked apologetic, but that wouldn't get Bobby laid any time soon so it was little comfort "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it." Bobby said, forcing a smile, and clapped his boy on the shoulder who smiled at him half heartedly in return and shuffled past into the house. Bobby sighed heavily as he closed the door. It was gonna be a long couple of days.

Apparently Crowley couldn't wait and Bobby woke to find him seated in his lap clawed hands scratching and kneading his chest hungrily. Despite all logic and sense it hadn't taken Bobby long to pull him against him and mash their mouths together. The demon had muffled all his sighs against his mouth and been just in the midst of sneaking his hands up under Bobby's wife beater when there'd come a knock at the door. Crowley had slammed his hand over Bobby's mouth with supernatural force- accidently of course but then he wasn't in full control of himself- and proceeded to tear down the covers kissing his way down. Bobby had growled against his palm and pulled the loosening hand away. The demon had slid his hand away agreeably moving it to Bobby's hip instead where he busied himself. The poor hunter had to replace the demons now long gone hand with his own fist stuffed in his mouth to silence himself. Jesus Christ he'd been missing out these last long weeks.

"Bobby?" whispered Sam through the door "Um, I wanted to talk to you but if you're asleep I guess it can wait until morning." Bobby growled and pulled the demon away from him. Crowley looked up at him with disbelief, pupils dilated, face flushed and Bobby had given him his most apologetic look in reply. Crowley had looked at him with genuine fury and he'd unabashedly winced in return. He was in real trouble later. However the demon did obediently pull up Bobby's trousers (letting the elastic ping painfully against his hips) and teleport away. No sooner had he that he'd thought of as many sobering (not that it was easy) things to try and get himself to calm down.

"Give me a sec, Sam." Sam had nodded ignorantly and gratefully from his side of the door

"Sure thing, Bobby. Thanks."

"Don't worry about it son, don't worry at all."

Crowley had been furious the next time he'd seen him. It had been that day that Bobby learnt that horny won out against angry.

The demon had thrown him against the floor and just pinned him when there was a noise like tearing metal. They'd both paused and pulled apart to peer towards the yard.

"What was that?"

"Oh hell no." Crowley had disappeared off of him and Bobby scrambled up after him and out onto the porch.

"Get off! Get off of that right now!" the bumper of one of Bobby's scrap cars he was doing up was flapping around halfway off of the ground "Put it down!" Bobby squinted his eyes. No he wasn't imagining it.

"Is that a hell hound? Did you bring a hell hound?" Crowley turned to him dejectedly, his face red from where he'd been bellowing himself horse. He nodded

"I might've been planning on tearing you a new one." Bobby gave him a look. Crowley pouted and turned back to his dog

"I SAID PUT IT DOWN!"

Crowley sighed against his lover's chest as Bobby lazily twirled his fingers across his lower back. They'd been laying together on the sofa for nearly an hour, long given up on getting any chance of every getting each other naked they'd discovered the joys of each other's company instead. Well they'd tried before Crowley had decided that long slow make out sessions were more wholesome. Crowley nuzzled his head up further under Bobby's chin, Bobby stroked one hand up his arm and moved his other to run his fingers through the demons soft hair and knead his scalp.

"I love you." Sighed the demon against his chest and Bobby just about stopped himself from freezing up in shock "I know we've only been dating for a few weeks and that we haven't even done the dirty but I still love you."

There'd been a tense silence before Crowley had turned his face up to meet Bobby's. He took in his blank expression fearfully "Sorry." He'd croaked. Bobby gently moved his hand round to cup the demon's face and kissed him long and slow. Crowley had let him before pushing up to meet him.

They'd made their way up stairs, stripped off their clothes agonisingly slowly and fallen into bed. Long after the deed had been done when they lay in a haze off utter peace cuddled against each other Crowley thought of something

"We just made love."

"Yep."

"The world didn't end."

"Nope."

"Thank god." He sighed and let his cheek fall against Bobby's chest and his eyes slip closed."I thought I was going to explode." There was a comfortable silence as the demon slipped into just the very lightest of sleeps. Bobby stilled his hammering heart and slid his fingers into his lovers. He pulled his leaden tongue off of the roof of his mouth

"I love you to."


End file.
